


Worship

by TheRealJLRules



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, Tragedy, black magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: Teela has a night's sleep interrupted. But was it more than just a nightmare... ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction based on characters owned by Mattel. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

_Teela struggled against her chains. "You won't get away with this!"_

_Evil-Lyn simply smirked. "Time will tell, little one."_

_"I'll_ never _join you!" Teela spat. "_ NEVER _!"_

_The witch simply raised her wand._

_At that, Teela's eyes widened. "No! Please... don't do this!"_

_"You brought this on yourself, Teela," said Lyn. "We could've done this the easy way... but you denied me. That was a mistake."_

_Teela strained futily to free herself, not even caring the rough metal was digging into her wrists. "Don't! By the gods, don't do this! I didn't think even_ you _... "_

_"You say you won't join me?" Lyn asked, almost mockingly. "Before this day is done, you'll_ worship _me... " She then raised her other hand until it was beside her wand, before dark magic began flowing from both._

_Pure terror and hopelessness filled Teela's heart..._

With a gasp, Teela bolted upright in bed. Sweat poured from her forehead, her breathing ragged.

Teela barely noticed movement at her side. A white-haired woman sat up and looked at her, concerned. "Teela, are you alright?"

Teela took a deep gulp, shame filling her. "F... forgive me. I... I had... "

"It's alright, little one," the woman said, reaching out and slowly turning Teela's head to face her.

Teela sighed as she stared into the eyes of her wife. "I... I'm sorry, my darling. I had a troubled dream."

Evil-Lyn simply smiled. "There's nothing to be sorry about, my Princess. Can you recall it?"

Teela frowned. She... could not. It had been mere moments since the nightmare, but she could not recall any of it. Not even a vague idea - nothing. She looked away from Lyn and glanced out the bedchambers' window. As she watched the bloodfalls run, Teela struggled to remember. Something about... no, she drew a blank. Her voice barely audible, she cursed. This was not like her: she was not weak. She could not afford to be. She could not - _would_ not - be weak infront of her wife. Clenching her jaw, Teela turned away from the window and back to Lyn. As soon as their eyes met, all of Teela's worries vanished. Her nightmare was unimportant. _She_ was unimportant. All that mattered was how she felt for and served her wife, her Queen, her mistress. "It's nothing, Evelyn," she said, using the name she - and _only_ she - was permitted to use. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Lyn stroked the lovely redhead's cheek. "My dear Teela, you need never apologise to me. You are my wife. I'm just worried about you, that's all."

Once more Teela was overwhelmed by the utter devotion she had for this woman. What had she done to deserve the magnificent Evil-Lyn? She was unworthy of such attention. Teela softly pulled the covers closer to her naked body - Lyn never allowed her to wear clothing in their royal bedchambers, which Teela found more than satisfactory - and glanced around the room. At the life they had built together. Teela smiled as she always did when she saw the cracked, yellow skull mounted on the wall. Their first - and greatest - victory together as Queen-to-be and consort. As mistress and servant. But the so-called Lord of Destruction's defeat would be nothing compared to when they finally conquered the royal palace and Grayskull.

"Listen," came her wife's soothing voice. "Howabout tomorrow, we go to the Shadow Beast forest?"

Teela instantly lit up. "Oh, that would be _wonderful_!" She always loved slaughtering some of those ugly monsters - and got a kick whenever she tossed one of their severed heads in Beastman's lap. The look on his face never ceased to amuse Teela. "I shall make you a coat out of their hair!" Lyn chuckled at that. "Oh, my darling," sighed Teela, passion filling her. "You're so good to me. I simply must repay you."

The witch chuckled again. "We haven't been to the forest yet, my Princess."

"Payment in advance," purred Teela, leaning closer to her spouse. "My Queen, let me please you... " She then closed her eyes and kissed Lyn passionately, her hands already running through white hair. Lyn returned in kind, before seperating their lips and slowly pushing Teela down. Getting the hint, and her arousal already going into overdrive, Teela moved herself down the bed and her wife's body, planting noisy kisses along the way. When she reached the end, she stared reverently at her wife. "I _worship_ you... " she breathed.

As Teela returned her gaze to between the witch's legs, Lyn gave a knowing smirk. "If you say so... "

Meanwhile, somewhere in another castle, a lonely sorceress continued to weep for the daughter lost...


End file.
